1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer for use in an electronic typewriter, facsimile apparatus, personal computer, word processor or the like, and more particularly to a serial printer in which a recording head reciprocates along a platen.
2. Description of the Related Background Art
In conventional printers there are provided motors respectively for up-down motion of the recording head and for reciprocating a carrier, supporting the recording head, along a platen.
The presence of such plural motors in the conventional printers has inevitably increased the dimension thereof.
Also it is proposed, in the conventional printers, to use a single motor both for the up-down motion of the recording head and for the reciprocating motion of the carrier. However such printers require a solenoid, plunger or the like as a switching mechanism in the transmission of a driving force, and are therefore inevitably large.